


bind my soul through your skin you are the sinner i am your sin

by alltimeslash



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, It's Not Paranoia If They're Really Out To Get You, M/M, Murdoc is his own warning, Prompt Fill, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, future obsession, its law now, kink memem fill, macxmurdoc, murdocs dad was an ass, start of obsession, the moment mac was screwed, the moment murdoc fell in love, vage macxjack if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 15:45:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13744164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltimeslash/pseuds/alltimeslash
Summary: "the sleeve caught on those sharp edges , as macgyver tried to round a tight corner and treas terribly right passed the elbow, and murdoc sees the music notes that dance up his arm , in the same tune, same chores he whistled not moments ago , and he cant help ithe laughs"





	bind my soul through your skin you are the sinner i am your sin

**Author's Note:**

> fill for a prompt i swear up and down i was gonna let someone eles do lol that never happens 
> 
> mac/murdoc crack/ sole mate  
> i want a really fucked up au where the first words your soelmate says to you are written on the inside of your wrist, murdoc has a very common "ok im here " but it gets pretty obvious who belongs to him seeing as mac has a whole verses of home on the range tattooed up his arm , there encounter gets hella awkward 
> 
> i took a more dark tone to this 
> 
> also i screwed with the time line just a little 
> 
> enjoy all :)

 

 

          murdoc accepted pretty early , that hed never actually have a soulmate, or at the very least even if he did hed never find them , the words plastered in pretty black letters on his skin are to generic , so many have said those exact words , some right to him , some right near him , but none have ever had the words he said back to them written on there own skin

 

after a time that fact suited him ,hed lost faith in the subject far after the time he should have , far after knowing his father had been his mothers soulmate , far after knowing that hadn't made her suffer less , far after she lay crumpled on the floor in a heap with blood dripping over his fathers words branding her as his , red mixing with black as she still looked up at him with a love that to him had looked more like madness

 

his father gave him little but hate and bitterness towards the world , bitterness that leached out and manifested itself in the form of wanting to hurt others and taking great joy in it , as if he can rectify all his past sorrows on the flesh of man , and he thinks then what room is there left for love ?

 

so yes , he throws the notion away

 

then he meets a woman , she doesn't bare his mark , but he doesn't bear hers ether ,and it shows , he doesn't love her , not really , not the way a soulmate does , but she tolerates him , both his crassness and the man he must pretend to be so , no not love , but fondness blooms in his chest

 

she still dies

 

dies just as cassain is born , and as he looks into green eyes, even as he feels that fondness wither crippled in his ribs, something long and forgotten throbs to life in his chest , it flushes outward and fills his whole being , he sees the words _"your beautiful"_ scribbled in cursive on the babes shoulder , and couldn't agree more , and thinks this , this is what it must be to love , or as close as he will ever come to it ,and cassian becomes the first thing hes loved since his mother

 

it does nothing to stop him from growing even more cynical, or realizing a blatant truth, that his soulmate would have to bear him , bear the brunt of him the way his mother had bore his father, bear his blood and hate and pain ,the way his mother bore his fathers fist ,his crass hummer and hurtful wit , bear it all and throw it back at him like waves battering off stones and still be able to forgive him afterwards ,and that , that soul he will never find

 

so he gives up and ravages the world in the mean time

 

************************************************************************************

 

angus macgyver accepted pretty early that fate might hate him ,its the first thought hed had sitting in first grade as he learned about soulmates , as he learned what all the black marks all over his classmates meant , only to look down at his own arm ,and see not words but..

 

_music notes_

 

they dance up his arm all the way to his elbow ,at first hed liked them very little , "its a whole verse!" his teacher had said as shed gently clasped his arm "its alright angus , its unique, its cute " he hadn't thought so at the time , it had just been one more thing to make him different , to separate him from others like his name or his brain , tho ms peters had said those were cute to

 

to his first grade mind they were like a vex, what good was it ? he couldn't read them , tho he wanted very much to , he could read his classmates very well , but not his own , and hed feared hed never be able to , feared his soulmate would walk or run by humming or singing , and hed never know it

 

the prospect had had his shoulders slumping , until wilt, small and no where near as painfully shy , bounded over to him hand held out and sad smile plastered on his face

 

"i cant read mine ether"

 

and hed looked at the small oh so very small scribbled writing on wilts hand , and smiled just as sadly as hed looked back in wilts eyes and told him what it'd said , and wilt had beamed , hugged him long and hard , said "you to ! ill help you read yours to !" and hed wrapped his arms around the other boy "thank you wilt" "call me bozer"

 

theyd been friends ever since

 

 

his mother dies , his father breaks , and that familiar fear tickles in the back of his head , his father stays for 2 years with his broken and jagged edges, until he to disappears , his faith in soulmates wavers all over again , but his grandfathers sits him down , makes him promise not to , so he does , says hell keep looking even as he doesn't know for sure if that's quite true , but he loves him , so he agrees to try

 

he learns to read music after that , learns to read it very well , so he knows the intricate notes that clime up his arm are indeed a whole verse..

 

_a whole verse of home on the range_

 

and even then so young hed thought , _what the actual hell_ ,and hed floundered again ,hed thought hed never meet someone singing to him , he _knows_ hell never meet someone who sings _that_ at him ! but he finds he cant betray his promises , he doesn't stop looking , but he pushes the concept to the side

 

when he meets penny parker he thinks , maybe he hasn't given up after all, but the first thing he says to her is stuttered and its no where on her skin , but he loves her in a way and she loves him back in her own , and he thinks that's good enough , may be the best hell ever get

 

when he meets jack he cant stand him , when he gets to _know_ jack he almost wished it was him, he doesn't think hes ever loved someone the way he loves jack , its like jack is his friend , his father, and his brother all wrapped into one , jack loves him back , and jack sings ... _alot_ , but jack has never belted home on the range at him despite his roots , and mac knows deep in his bones , that while he loves jack deeply it is not in _that way_ , nor does jack love him in _that way_ ,he comes to realizes that jack is a different kind of soulmate ,and it suits them just fine

 

nikki gives him hope , and crushes it all at once, he wasn't hers , shed known that , they both had but shed loved him , or said she had , and in equal measure a part of her had dug inside him and made a home in his chest , and in hind sight hed accepted it if only to be loved after loosing so much , but even he can only take in so much water before he needs to come up for air

 

so he accepts fate hates him ,he gives up , but he saves the world in the mean time

 

**********************************************************************************************

 

angus macgyver throws him off a balcony , with nothing but a wine bottle , and murdoc feels passion fill his dead and empty veins for the first time in years , and his limbs tingle with the feel of it , and he finds he wants this , wants it more then anything hes wanted in a long time

 

he doesn't have to separate macgyver from his little rag tag group , they do it for him , luring the boy to the junk yard from there is easy ,he knows he fanboys over the phone , cant help it hes more then impressed at this point , the boy comes running , and by the time the boy gets there hes revved up and ready to play

 

"im here"  that's the first thing mac says but murdocs heard it so many times , maybe that's why even as his gut twist in some deep instinctual way , he brushes it to the side , instead he comes out from the cars hes hid behind , whistling _"there song"_ stalking forward like a predator, until he come to face macgyver then he struts like a peacock

 

he tells the boy to remove any weapons , the boy removes his jacket instead ,the little moment of vulnerability has shivers going down murdocs spine, this boy , _macgyver_ ,is more fascinating then he ever imagined, and he tells him as much , acknowledges it out of respect , and maybe something else

 

 

it will do nothing to stop him from killing him

 

 

macgyver isn't sure what to expect as he walks through the junk yard but the last thing is soft drones of home on the range to echo in the air around him, its hardly the first time hes heard it, but it sends chills down his spine and his hair on end, his gut twist hard , finally hes had enough

 

"ok , im here !"

 

murdoc comes to face him , and something in him twist further , but he ignores it , hes not ready to give up just yet, witch is why when murdocs done dolling out praise mac nether expected nor wants , he pulls a stunt and runs under a cover of smoke as his heart pounds

 

murdoc yells to him, telling him theres no one quite like him and hes exactly as advertised, that hes delighted ,and something in it has him running faster , all the while his guts still twisting

 

 

 

macgyver is dragging that passion from him again, so much so that even in his frustration that mac is finding new ways to elude him even on his own turf , murdoc cant be completely pissed , hes trying still to focus, but its hard through his excitement , the chase through the junk yard as mac barley escapes him is exhilarating , he hasn't felt anything like this , hasn't felt anything period in a long time

 

 

it comes crashing down tho ,right when murdoc corners him in a wall of destroyed cars , and for a moment , murdoc thinks on the irony , how fitting that the destruction of something so beautiful should take place among so many broken things , then the thought is cut off as mac smirks at him "look " he says

 

and murdoc does

 

and hes caught

 

the langly, _jack_ , comes around , a gun held to murdocs head , but he only has eyes for angus , if hes going to be beaten hed rather make it all the way to third base so to speak , he tells the boy as much , but to his surprise he sees only empathy reflected in the eyes staring at him a hint of something sad underneath , and he knows somehow hes being vaguely forgiven his trespasses

 

 

something deep throbs in his very bones and it has his hands rising, before he can really stop himself ,hes brought down to his knees ,he pays it no mind tracks the boy with his eyes instead , macgyver has now not only brought passion back into murdocs life but also did what no other has, hes survived him, confirmed the potential murdoc had seen in him along with his respect

 

 

and that's the moment he fell in love

 

murdoc cant keep his eyes off him,they roll over him taking in every detail , drinking the boy up like water , that's how he sees it

 

 

a sleeve caught on all those sharp edges , as macgyver tried to round a tight corner and treas terribly right passed the elbow , and murdoc sees the music notes that dance up his arm , in the same tune, same chores he whistled not moments ago , and he cant help it

 

he laughs

 

 

and mac looks at him , startled, and right before the langly can snap the cuffs on him twist his hand around ,in a way that makes his own sleeve slip down easily past his wrist , past where bold black letters stand stark against pale skin

 

and macs breath hitches as he reads

 

_im here_

 

the shock makes it hard to see anything , but mac drags his eyes back up to meet black and murdoc is smiling , all teeth and want , and 2 people think a very different thought at once

 

_no_

_yes_

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you thought guys :)


End file.
